


Hydra Husbands NSFW Series

by xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Idiots in Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safehouses, Strike Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx
Summary: Collection of 30 NSFW Hydra Husband oneshots.





	Hydra Husbands NSFW Series

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the list of the [30 day NSFW OTP challenge](https://curryuku.tumblr.com/post/31830620843/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion)
> 
> Day 1 - Cuddle (naked) 
> 
> ~ Johnson should have known not to walk in on Brock and Jack late at night. ~

Overstimulated and sated, Brock slid off of Jack's lap, rolling flat on his back with a hefty exhale of the breath he'd been holding in. Jack's chest rose and fell simultaneously with his while he carded his fingers through sweat slicked hair, staring up at the ceiling in a dazed state. Holed up in a safehouse in Canada, the STRIKE team were on another training mission with rookie recruits. Brock and Jack were positive that the recruits had no clue to what they were getting themselves into. Yet that would all be known to them, in due time.

Both of them not only saw it as a time to push the recruits to their absolute limit, but a way of having more privacy with each other. At least...more privacy than they would back at base, or on a regular basis. They sought those moments out as much as possible, much to the exasperation of other team members, mostly Johnson. In Brock's own words _‘he couldn't give any fucks if himself and Jack kept the team awake at night’_ to which Jack retorted with an under the breath comment of _‘you’ll give a lot of fucks when I'm finished with you tonight’._

Which was what resulted in the fucked out mess that they were in right now, it'd been Jack's fault, as it regularly was, but twelve percent of it was Brock's fault.

_They'd set out dinner for the team, a decent amount to keep them all well fed, they weren't that fucking cruel. But Jack, the stubborn fuck that he was, didn't feel like eating at that moment, which put equally as stubborn Brock in that mood as well. It flew over the heads of a majority of the team, except Johnson, he knew too much, or more so he was just a nosy prick. He'd given Brock a knowing glance his way, brow furrowed, mouth pressed into a thin line and a look in his eyes of ‘I can see right through you two’. Brock could only give him back an irritated stare, resisting the urge to flip him off and tell him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine._

_Brock had slipped outside for a smoke, standing out on the front porch of the cabin, looking out at nothing but trees and a snowy road they'd followed to get there. Jack didn't waste any time in showing up shortly after, startling Brock when he felt Jack's body flush against his back. His breath was hot against the shell of Brock's ear before being snatched up by the cold temperature that kept climbing since they'd been there. He took another drag from the cigarette, at the same time as Jack bringing his hand up to cup Brock's chin and tilt his head to the side._

_“Lookin’ forward to later.”_

_“One day Rollins, you can't last one day,” Brock scoffed._

_Jack stifled a laugh against Brock's neck, shifting to the junction between his jaw and ear, biting gently without warning._

_“Jack…”_

_“Mhm,” Jack murmured, trailing his other hand along the hem of Brock's jacket._

_“Can't you wait to get all touchy when we’re in bed?”_

_“You know I can't. Always need to give you somethin’ to look forward to. They can't see us.”_

_“Yeah, unless Johnson decides to peer out the window, y’know he's always stickin’ his nose in,” Brock huffed._

_“He could always just ask if he wants to watch,” Jack teased, sliding his hand under both jacket and shirt._

_Brock groaned._

_“I’d wanna’ bleach my eyeballs to get that image out my head.”_

_The sensation of Jack’s mouth working down his neck had his blood rushing to all the right places, not that he put much effort to dampen down the need anyway._

_“That wouldn’t be a good thing.”_

_“Why not?” Brock asked._

_“Because somethin’ still needs to make you look pretty.”_

_“Y’know what Rollins-”_

_Brock was cut short, swallowing thickly with a sharp intake of air, Jack’s teeth biting down on his skin to mark him, grazing his tongue over a purple bruise that showed instantly._

_“You get pissy and tense so the veins show up on your neck and I know those spots are weak for you,” Jack whispered._

_“Fuck you. Now everyone’s gonna’ see that.”_

_“Your scarf will cover it,” he added._

_“But I didn’t bring my-” Brock paused, with a scowl, when one end of his scarf dangled in front of his face._

_He turned to face Jack, still wearing the scowl as the scarf was wrapped around his neck, twice, covering up the bold mark Jack left on his skin._

_“No one's gonna’ ask, or question why you have a scarf on inside the cabin.”_

_“I hate when you get like this,” Brock grunted. “You turn into a fuckin’ softie,” he continued. “But I like it too so I dunno’ what the fuck to say,” he added, bringing his cigarette back up to his mouth._

_Jack smiled fondly at Brock, casting his gaze over his flushed cheeks from the cooler air, lips dry and a little pale. For all the moments that he could stand and stare at Brock, he made each one worth it. They didn't have time to glance at each other across the room, or smile or even exchange any sort of gesture that might raise eyebrows. For the most part they were virtually stoic. Trust was a big deal for them, they trusted each other but when it came to other members of STRIKE it was really a no go situation. Not that many paid much attention, they at least had Johnson to put them in line if they raised concerns about the affair between their commander and second in command._

_“For all the time that I get to act like this…” Jack said._

_Brock sighed and kept his gaze steady with Jack's._

_“Quit lookin’ at me like that, you ass.”_

_They knew they were teasing each other for something, Brock looking up at Jack, considering Jack just happened to be a good few inches taller than him. Jack tended to crowd him against something, a wall, a desk, he could crowd him against the railing that lined the porch if he wanted to...yet, he didn't. Instead, Jack dipped his head down, inviting Brock in, who tilted his head up enough to now be inches apart from closing the distance with Jack._

_“You better stop givin’ me reasons to look at you then.”_

_The kiss started off chaste, barely making a sound, save for when they pulled apart and the light ‘smack’ of their lips parting from one another's filled in as ambience. Jack's hands moved up to cup Brock's face, thumbs grazing jawlines and cheekbones, the rest of his fingers splayed on the nape of Brock's neck, comfortably. He kissed Brock again, still chaste and slow, keeping it as a little something to test Brock. But Brock had no patience, despite knowing that Jack had the patience to have a small advantage over him. Sometimes he played, sometimes he didn't...and Jack decided he'd play nice and not let Brock wait long._

_His fingers trailed further down on Brock's neck, gently pressing and massaging the spot that Jack had found to be a sweet spot. Brock's lips parted to expel a sharp gasp, opening his dazed eyes at the sudden absence of Jack's mouth on his. Jack’s hands fell down to his shoulders, a slow glide that went to his forearms, thumbs brushing across his wrists in small circular motions. Brock felt the pull on his hand being guided to Jack’s lower back, cigarette held away in the other hand so not to come in contact with Jack’s clothes. He sighed softly when Jack’s lips traced an old mark on his neck, before slipping his hand under Jack’s shirt to touch bare skin. Jack hummed low in his throat and pulled back._

_“Go debrief the others ‘bout tomorrow and I’ll meet you inside.”_

_Brock frowned as Jack snatched the cigarette from his hand, turning himself around to take Brock’s place against the railing. The smug grin on his face said it all...Jack was teasing him and making him wait._

_“You asshole.”_

_“Sorry babe,” Jack retorted, with a smirk._

_“I’m just gonna’ go to bed, you ain’t gonna’ be able to fuck me Rollins,” Brock hissed, under his breath, his back towards Jack._

_Jack’s eyebrow rose slightly._

_“You wanna’ fuckin’ try me Rumlow?”_

_Brock pressed his tongue on the inside of his cheek with a small scoff and squared his shoulders._

_“I ain’t scared of ya’ Jackie.”_

_He turned around to walk the five steps back over to Jack, quick and with ease, his hand dropping past the waistband of Jack’s tact pants and underwear to grasp his cock. Jack groaned hoarsely, clutching onto the railing behind him as he let his head fall forward. Brock chuckled, then tilted his head to rest against the side of Jack’s, lips barely touching the shell of his ear, his hand giving Jack’s cock a few teasing strokes._

_“Get your ass inside in ten minutes.”_

_Jack grunted in response, nostrils flaring when he inhaled deeply._

_“You better be out of your fuckin’ clothes Rumlow I swear to god, or I’ll rip ‘em off.”_

_“We’ll see,” Brock whispered._

Brock grinned at the recollection of what led to him being pinned down on the bed, fucked roughly into the mattress and marked on almost _every_ inch of his body. He took control during the second round, wasting no time to _ride_ out all of the energy himself and Jack still had in them. Neither of them had any regard for the rest of the team sleeping in their rooms at the far end of the safehouse. They weren’t important when Brock wanted to act like they were the only two there, too clouded by his feelings for his second in command to think about anything else.

He wasn’t one for letting emotions in, wasn’t one for becoming _serious_ with somebody like he was with Jack and wasn’t one for openly admitting that _yes,_ Jack Rollins meant _something_ to him. Brock grew up keeping himself guarded, he still did, yet when it came to Jack, the doors were open and he knew more about him than anybody else ever had the chance at getting. Jack didn’t push Brock, he was patient, maybe even loyal. It made him feel a warmth in his chest, until Brock slapped him lightly on the chest to grab his attention.

“What’re ya’ smilin’ at?”

Jack turned his head to the side, locking eyes with copper browns that stared back at him under hooded eyelids.

“I wasn’t.”

He lied.

“Don’t bullshit me Rollins, you were smilin’ like a kid at Christmas.”

“I-” Jack paused.

A lump lodged itself in his throat as he swallowed thickly, bringing his hand up to rest against his forehead, overcome by a sudden wave of nervousness. Normally he would throw a retort back at Brock, but the twisting sensation in his stomach had him breathing out shakily, sweat residing on his brow again. He’d only experienced this feeling once before, long before he met Brock or joined STRIKE, back to the days where he was a simple teenager enjoying life.

“Hey,” Brock murmured, moving onto his side to rest his hand on Jack’s chest. “What’s up with ya’ Jackie?” he asked.

Jack felt it in his gut that if he didn’t tell Brock, he’d regret it, though if he _did_ tell him he may regret that too.

“I-” he choked, exhaling sharply. “I can’t breathe,” he said, voice wavering.

Brock stared at him with concern spread across his features, his hand lightly stroking the curve of Jack’s jaw.

“Alright, calm down, breathe through your nose and out through your mouth. Tell me what’s goin’ on.”

He glanced back at Brock again, following his orders because even in their own personal relationship Brock was bossy, in some kind of endearing way.

“I love you.”

The silence was unsettling for Jack, regret digging into his skin which overrode the sense of relief for _finally_ saying what he’d wanted to say for awhile now. Brock looked as if he’d completely shut down, until he smiled, let out a brief snort, his nose scrunching slightly.

“What’s funny?”

Brock’s smile dropped.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“What the fuck do you think? I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t serious,” Jack answered.

“Oh.”

“I can sleep on the couch,” he muttered, rolling away from Brock.

“Jack, lie the fuck down,” Brock sighed.

“I don’t expect you to say it back, I’m not gonna’ be mad or anythin’. It was just one of those things I had to tell you. ‘Cause we don’t keep shit from each other when it starts botherin’ us.”

Jack felt the bed dip, then relaxed when Brock’s hands ran down his shoulders, lips dropping a featherlight kiss to the nape of his neck.

“You’re an idiot,” he said.

“I know.”

Brock breath tickled the back of Jack’s neck.

“I love you too, y’know.”

Jack’s mouth twitched up at the corner as he placed his hand over Brock’s that still sat on his shoulder.

“You don’t need to say it to make me feel better. Don’t want you feelin’ pressured into it, Brock,” he replied.

“I’m not. I really fuckin’ love you Rollins, I mean it. You’re a pain in my ass sometimes but so am I.”

A laugh rumbled out of Jack.

“You got that right.”

Brock grunted and bumped his head against Jack’s back.

“Fuck you.”

“Think it’s the other way around,” Jack retorted.

He yelped unintentionally when Brock pinched his right nipple between his fingers.

“Sorry my hand slipped,” he intoned.

Jack scoffed.

“Bullshit.”

Brock’s fingers slid under Jack’s chin, turning his head to meet him in a chaste kiss, lips parting immediately when Jack’s tongue flicked over a bruise on his bottom lip. Jack’s hands caressed down Brock’s ribs to his hips, before he was pushed back down onto the bed, Brock’s fingers carding through his hair. They tugged gently, but gentle was enough to send a shiver down Jack’s spine, his sensitive scalp one of his many hidden erogenous zones. He hummed deep in his throat, fingers kneading into the swell of Brock’s ass as he moaned when Brock rolled his hips to press their half-hard cocks together.

“Should sleep,” Brock breathed out, only to be drawn in for a deeper kiss.

“Hmm, gotta’ train the rookies in the mornin’,” Jack informed.

“Don’t remind me,” he huffed.

Jack grinned.

“They’re learnin’.”

Brock shifted to the side with a content sigh, his back turned towards Jack.

“Yeah they are.”

Jack’s arm wrapped around Brock from behind, his hand falling just above his navel as he buried his nose into the side of his neck.

“You’re like the daddy with all his little kids or somethin’.”

“Oh my god, Jack, ya’ had to ruin it, they’re old enough and ugly enough to look after themselves,” Brock groused.

“Does that apply for you too?” Jack taunted.

Brock elbowed Jack’s ribs and closed his eyes.

“Dick.”

Jack mouthed at a bruise on Brock’s shoulder, grazing his teeth over it again to elicit a hiss from Brock.

“Jesus christ, can you two put some clothes on, or cover up at least?”

Brock’s eyes snapped open to stare at Johnson, who was standing in the doorway with his hand held over his eyes.

“You coulda’ kept walkin’ Johnson, but you decided to look in here anyway.”

“I had to ask you something about tomorrow,” Johnson responded.

“Why didn’t you text, my phone is right here,” Brock ground out, grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

“Because that’s just stupid and lazy when you’re in the room next to me!” he argued.

“Y’know you’re welcome to join us Johnson-” Jack started. “...but you gotta’ wait, ‘cause Brock’s keepin’ my dick warm for me,” he added.

Johnson’s eyes widened in horror.

“You’re both terrible people!”

Brock managed a snort through a throaty moan when Jack slid his cock into Brock’s ass again in a slow, fluid motion.

“Don’t wear it out Johnson. What did you want to ask me, we’re tired.”

“I um-well-” Johnson faltered, not knowing where to look. “...do you need me to be awake early for the training tomorrow?” he questioned.

“No. Take a load off...if you know what I mean.”

Johnson sighed in exasperation.

“Fucking hate you Rumlow. You too Rollins.”

“Just jealous ‘cause Jackie loves me,” Brock pointed out.

“Oh _god,_ you two didn’t say you loved each other did you?”

Jack squeezed his arm tighter around Brock’s waist, pressing his hips closer with a low groan.

“We did, get fuckin’ used to it.”

“For fucks sake, now the rookies are going to be talking.”

Brock shrugged lazily.

“Let ‘em talk, I don’t give a shit anymore.”

“Couple goals,” Jack whispered, jokingly.

“Jack, amore mio.”

“Yes słoneczko?” he purred.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I’m going back to bed,” Johnson groaned, as he exited the room.

“G’night Johnson!” Brock called.

“Night dumbass!” he called back.

Jack barked a laugh.

“He’s the only one brave enough to stand up to his commander.”

Brock smiled tiredly.

“Mm, his buttons are easily pushed though. I’m gonna’ drink out the juice carton in the mornin’.”

“Heathen,” Jack said.

“You do it too, slob.”

Jack’s nose ghosted over the shell of Brock’s ear.

“You comfortable?”

“Yeah, your dick warm enough?”

“Oh yeah, nice and _snug._ ”

Brock chuckled as he entwined his legs with Jack’s, reaching down to grab Jack’s hand and lace their fingers together.

“Sleep now before we’re grumpin’ in the mornin’.”

“I like grumpy Rumlow, it’s sexy,” Jack drawled.

“Whatever you say Jackie.”

Jack tucked his other arm Brock’s head to stroke his fingers through the soft tufts of hair on his head, massaging his fingers into his scalp.

“That’s good babe,” Brock hummed.

“Thought so. Go to sleep, I love you.”

Brock’s mouth curved up in a languid smile, fingers tracing the creases and bumps on Jack’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too...ya’ sappy bastard.”


End file.
